Convince Me
by Nayeli
Summary: Draco is going to show harry the good side of being evil and how everyone has always use him. H/D SLASH Please read and review this is my first slash fic ever!
1. Spacing Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing until I wish I would at least one character anyways until I figure out how to make it mine is still J.K. Rowling's.**

**Warnings: This is SLASH, boy with boy so if you don't like that don't read it, until it would make me really happy if you did.**

**Author Notes: I can really believe this is the first ever slash story I have ever done not the first one I had writen but the only one I have actually posted because I no longer care what anybody is going to tell me about what I do because is my life and I can do whatever I want with it! So please read and review at least to tell me how much it sucks or anything because I love reviews please and I will send you a lot of cookies!**

* * *

If anyone was to see this sight they would have though they were crazy or have had a drink to much. Harry was in a dark, deserted corridor being pin down to the ground by no other than Draco Malfoy and he really didn't seem to mind at all.

Draco!

Yes, Harry!

This ain't right!

Why not?! Draco said kissing Harry's neck making sure to live a mark.

Oh God, stop that!" he said trailing away quickly after that

You don't seem really convincing!

Mmm!

"Nothing, Harry!" Draco said smirking dragging him more to the shadows decided to show Harry the joys of life.

* * *

"Harry!"

"Ha!"

Are you even listening to me! Said a very irritated Hermione.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking."

"Well even I can see that!" Interrupted Ron. "What's wrong mate?"

"Nothing guys, I just couldn't get a lot of sleep last night" Said Harry remembering what he had been doing it or rather Malfoy had done to him last night.

"Harry you know you can trust us we are your best friends and we don't keep any secrets from each other." They told him.

"I know guys, is just so much has been going on, the war, Voldemort, and everybody just seems to keep everything away from me like if they told me I would probably go and ruin everything."

"No Harry, nobody is keeping anything away from you!" Hermione reassured him a little bit to quick.

"Yeah mate, why would they want to keep anything from you?" Said Ron not looking once in Harry's direction.

Harry to busy thinking about last night events wasn't really listening or paying any attention to them to notice something was off with his two best friends. And for once they didn't seem to mind at all they actually seemed relieved.

"Harry we need to go get some books from the library, see ya later!" They said in a hurry not even waiting for Harry's response.

Now that they were gone he noticed something was amiss, they didn't pressure him to tell him more about his problems and were to quick to reassured him nobody was hiding anything from him. He didn't dwell to much in it after all they were his two best friends and he could trust them blindly, right?

* * *

**How was it, I know a little well short but I want to know if anyone likes it, I need just one review I would prefer more but anyways I will continue writing it. PLEASE REVIEW remember I will send you cookies.**


	2. How it started!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing until I wish I would at least one character anyways until I figure out how to make it mine is still J.K. Rowling's.**

**Warnings: This is SLASH, boy with boy so if you don't like that don't read it, until it would make me really happy if you did.**

**Author Notes: Finally this is the second chapter I know it took me forever to update, but my computer was turn in off by itself and I couldn't do anything but is working again and then I did my first one-shot if anyone wants to go and check it out and live a review is short it won't take much of your time. Back to the story this is kind of a ch. where I tell how they got together in the first place but the next one is where everything is going to start happening! AND THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEW IT, IT MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!**

* * *

Since he has started giving night strolls to clear up his mind Harry had encounter even more problems. He couldn't really recall how it all had started but one night he had encounter Malfoy looking gorgeous leaning in against a wall by the astronomy tower. His blond hair was hanging loose by his sides and he was wearing tight, black leather pants with a dark green t-shirt that showed all to well his muscles and Harry had just been startled it wasn't because he found the blond so attractive he had accepted long ago that he was gay, he had told his friends and they all have accepted the fact really well or at least didn't voice their discomfort aloud about it, but this was Malfoy wasn't he supposed to only feel hatred towards him at least that had he had been told to do against all Slytherins. He had stood there for gods know how much time dumb folded by him until Draco noticed him.

Draco on the other hand had been following Harry for quite some time now, he knew where and when Harry went at all times. He has planned this really carefully investing a lot of time in it so nothing could go wrong. He knew Harry was going to come this way he always did, it had become one his nightly routines. He had stood there leaning against a wall looking as relaxed as one could look at a decisive moment like this waiting for Harry to come and see him. He had planned this way to long to ruin it. Draco had decided to have his hair hanging loosely by his sides, it looked way sexier the way, he had put on tight, black leather pants and a dark green t-shirt. He wanted Harry to see his body all the quidditch practice after all have been worth something and he knew Harry will appreciated seeing it.

Draco knew Harry walked silently every night and that something troubled him. For everything he knew he deducted it had something to do with his godfather's dead, he was related to him but never met him personally, Sirius Black got killed by his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange last year in the department of mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and his dad was still in Azkaban for being part of it, he couldn't care less about his dad he had never been close him and always hated submitting to his will the only he would ever submit willingly to would be Harry. And Draco knew a good way to gain points with Harry would be handing Bellatrix to him but that would have to wait till Harry was completely his.

He had hear Harry coming, he was being careless he never did that much noise it was like if he was challenging anybody to come near him, it was a good sign he would be willingly to do anything out of the ordinary. But Draco had taken care of Flich and his annoying cat Norris by getting Peeves to do some disturbances in the other side of the castle so they wouldn't disturb them. When Harry had seen him, he froze, Draco had to use a lot of self control not to smile, after all he had the effect he had expected on Harry, he could only wait so long before turning his head a bit to let him know he knew he was there.

"Potter" Draco said, he didn't want to use his fist name yet, but he said it without any malice or insult.

Harry couldn't answer he was too confused at the moment by all the feeling flowing though him, and besides Draco Malfoy wasn't insulting him and as just there looking gorgeous, at last he could answer.

"Malfoy, What are you doing here?" Harry asked rudely trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies forming in his stomach at the way Malfoy was looking at him.

"There's no need to be so rude Harry" Draco told him having the reaction he expected at using his first name.

Harry's brain stopped working momentarily. Draco Malfoy had used his first name and it sounded so good when he said it he couldn't respond when he started walking towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh" Harry responded dumbly, Draco's smile only widened at Harry's behavior, this was going better than he had expected. By now Draco was merely inches apart from Harry and his only though has how good Harry smelled, his scent was kind of vanilla a really light scent but Draco felt he could lose himself in it.

Harry started backing away once his brain started functioning again and he saw how close he was to Malfoy. For his dismay Draco started walking towards him too getting even closer to him. Harry back hit the wall and Draco took this opportunity to put both of his hands in either side of Harry so he wouldn't try to get away for now at least.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry

"What does it seem I'm doing?" responded Draco, he was so close to Harry that he could feel his warm breath with every word he said, without being able to stop himself Harry looked down to Draco's lips they were so pink and inviting he wanted no other thing than to kiss them.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking" Harry said trying to back away but failing because of the wall behind him. Harry was panicking by know he was having a civil conversation with Malfoy who by the way was really close to him and he couldn't take his eyes away from his lips and the thing that worried him the most was that this was in no way uncomfortable as a matter of fact he felt like closing the gap between the two of them so he could kiss him.

Draco was really happy by the reaction Harry was having, he noticed he couldn't take his eyes of his lips and decided to close the gap between them since it looked like Harry wasn't about to do anything. He leaned slowly so not to startle Harry and get him out of his trance. There lips were touching now, he knew that Harry only had kissed Cho Chang last year and that hadn't gone very well. The kiss started slow, and caring, at first Harry wasn't responding but soon seemed eager to participate. Draco urged him to open his mouth and Harry complied quickly turning the sweet kiss to a passionate one. Draco wanted to explore every inch of Harry's mouth never wanting to let go but soon they started to get out of breath but neither of them was willingly to break the kiss. Once they broke apart Draco could see the confusion in Harry's eyes, he didn't seem to fully comprehend what had just happened after all they were supposed to be enemy's still in Harry's eyes.

"What was that Malfoy?" Harry said trying to compose himself.

"A kiss that's what it was!" Draco said smirking, he didn't know Harry was such a good kisser.

"But why?"

"Well, I guess is really simple, I like you and by the way you responded, I conclude you like me too!"

"No, I don't!" Harry exclaimed blushing as he said so.

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"Kiss me again and don't feel anything!"

"Malfoy! You are just trying to get me to kiss you!"

"You know I like Draco better!" Draco said leaning in to capture Harry in another kiss. Harry didn't even try to push him away, but after a while he came back to his senses and push him way!

"What are you doing?" He sounded really confused.

"Harry, listen to me I really like you and I wish you could give a chance to prove that I'm worthy of you!"

"But we are enemies, since always?"

"Well, I don't want to be you enemy anymore"

"Is his some kind of joke?"

"No, look at me at tell me if you think I'm lying!" Harry looked at Draco eyes and was surprise to see a look of pure sincerity and apprehension waiting for his response.

"Do you really like me?" he asked

"I do, but do you?" Harry really didn't know how to answer he couldn't denied the blond was really hot and he did kind of have a crush on him since like forever, but he didn't know if he could trust him after all this was so unexpected and it just yesterday they were enemies, but if he came to think about it Draco hadn't been mean to him all year and he had actually been kind of nice, he didn't know how he hadn't seeing it before. He decided to give him a chance after all what could go wrong.

" I do like you, but I'm sure you understand this is unexpected!"

"I understand!" Draco sounded hurt and lost thinking Harry wasn't even going to give him a chance.

"But, I want to give you a chance so you can prove me that you love me!"

"You won't regret this!" Draco said kissing Harry again.

Since that night they had been seeing each other in secret deciding it was for the best that no one else knew, but Draco had still to show Harry the truth about everything that surrounded him.

* * *

**This is one of my longest chapters ever until still is very short! Did anyone liked or it was a waste of your time tell me I won't get mad and as you could see at suck at kissing scenes just look at the one, tell me how bad was it or good if you liked I promise the next chapter is coming out sooner than this one!**


	3. Planning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing until I wish I would at least one character anyways until I figure out how to make it mine is still J.K. Rowling's.**

**Warnings: This is SLASH, boy with boy so if you don't like that don't read it, until it would make me really happy if you did.**

**Author Notes: Finally the third chapter is here, I know it took me forever to update, and I really have no excuse, but I'm really sooorrrryyy.**

**AND THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEW , IT MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY! **

* * *

Harry was very confused, everything he had always knew and believed in was crumbling down to pieces and he didn't know what to do about it, the only sure thing in his life right now was Draco Malfoy, his former enemy and current lover. The secret relationship they have been having for the past months had been harder to keep a secret as of lately, his two best friends were making to much questions and even Dumbledore have been asking him strange questions lately.

But nothing of that really mattered to Harry, since Sirius had died last year in the Ministry of Magic he hadn't felt so loved by anyone, and he wasn't about to let go of Draco for anything in this world. He was so just perfect, an angel in Harry's eyes and no one was taking him away.

But everything was just so confusing, and Draco had begun to tell him things what disturbed him mainly because he should already know them, and this only confirmed his suspicions that they were all keeping secrets from him. No one was bothering to tell him what was going on in the war and this irritated him to no end, the only loyal person he had at his side was right now was Draco and he had proved it over and over again. Harry couldn't be happier that he had let him on his life, he was the only one he could confide in.

Draco on the other hand grew furious of the way they treated Harry, when he had proved to be loyal to them no matter what, and now more than ever he was decided to turn Harry against them, it was for his own good and any doubt he ever had vanished at seeing the way they didn't trust him and wanted to manipulate him without even telling him the whole true.

He didn't want to hurt Harry by telling him everything the Order and his friends have been hiding from him all this years but he couldn't just stand there and not do anything about it, he felt like he was betraying the love of his life and he would never forgive himself for it, at the start he had been planning to tell all of this things to Harry to get him to his side, but the more time he spend with him the more difficult it was. The last thing he wanted was for him to suffer but in the end it was for the best, not only for him but for Harry as well.

Draco decided that the first thing he needed to do was to get proof of what he already knew, he wasn't going to risk Harry having any doubt of him, his friends and the Order could be very persuasive when they wanted to be. Right now that was his priority, getting all the proofs he needed, the task wasn't going to be difficult but it may take some time. But if he got lucky he would only have to wait a week or two, he was going to put his name and money to good use. Until then he would have to do his best to swallow his rage at the way they treated his Harry.

* * *

**Wow this is shorter that I thought, but I will update soon, this was just to get myself back on to the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Just put anything, but let me know someone out there is still reading this!**


End file.
